


spider dance

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [14]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: When Zyra asks you for a dance, you find yourself pleasantly surprised.Written for the prompt: ZyraxElise - A dance in the forest.





	spider dance

When Zyra asks you for a dance, you find yourself pleasantly surprised.

She has seen you at parties, dancing circles around the Noxian elite, and she’s grown curious. She tells you now - with a casual determination you can’t help but admire - that she wants to learn the ways of the wealthy mortals, too.

It’s a strange request. But still, you acquiesce. After all, the knowledge of ballroom dance has always been a good thing to have. 

She does little to hide her satisfaction.

With a small smile, you take her hands in yours, deposit one on your shoulder and place your own below her shoulder blade. You count aloud ( _one, two three, one, two three_ ), and push her through the first few steps with careful precision. She is graceful, but uncultured; her feet falter, and her back is too stiff. However, you lead her through the steps with both patience and poise, and she is - in time - remotely competent.

It is in this way that you teach Zyra how to waltz.

Moonlight filters through the leaves of the trees overhead as you dance, glittering off of your bodies and illuminating Zyra’s face. She’s smiling, light and content as she moves through the steps carefully and with growing familiarity. There is no music, but you count the steps in your head ( _one, two three, one, two three_ ), and hum a quiet tune under your breath. Zyra follows through with each movement - and laughs, surprised and curiously pleased when you spin her around in a moment of spontaneity - and graciously allows you to lead her. 

It is dawn when you cease in your counting and step apart, the morning light breaking over the horizon with the promise of the new day. Zyra breathes in, the world breathes out, and you let go of her hands.

You bow, thank her for the dance, and she bends over to kiss you lightly on the cheek. You smile back, all sharp fangs and quiet amusement. 

And, the next time she asks you for a dance, you teach her how to can-can.

**Author's Note:**

> Zyra/Elise! I wrote quite a bit for them when I wrote for leagueoffics. I still like their dynamic a lot.
> 
> Crossposted from leagueoffics, I wrote this back in 2014. Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
